


Herald and Hero

by Fangirl_Jess



Series: Hurricane [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Jess/pseuds/Fangirl_Jess
Summary: Queen Persephone Cousland invites Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan to Redcliffe so they can discuss the Wardens and a solution to Corypheus plot.In Ellana Lavellan POV(Basically another fanfic about the Warden being in Dragon Age Inquisition cause I'm still bitter)





	Herald and Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one shot which can be read alone or as one whole series. I've wanted to create this for a while because I'm still salty that my Warden will never appear in the other games

To say Ellana Lavellan wasn’t nervous would be understating. She was petrified. A few weeks  ago if someone came up to her and told her that she was going to meet ,not only the Queen but, the hero of Ferelden, she would have laughed. Then again, weirder things had happened.

“ _ Like fighting a tevinter magister who is also an ancient darkspawn to stop him becoming a god.”  _ The leader of the Inquisition thought as she and her company arrived at Redcliffe castle.

Irony must be laughing at her right now; she has faced: hordes of demons,dragons, trolls, things that would make even Qunari tremble in their armour. So why couldn’t she meet the one person that can actually understand what she is going through. There was always Hawke but for some reason she was always reluctant to approach him about any of her inquiries.

“Nervous, your  inquisitoralness ?” Varric asked, jokingly as they both stood in front of the castle’s towering doors, installing more anxiety into Ellana.

“Well I didn’t exactly make the greatest first impression with her husband.” Ellana commented, worry lacing her voice as her hands  started to slightly shake.

Lavellan felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she turned away from Varric to see  Dorian, who had joined her side , “Maker, this place brings back memories,” he grinned, “ This time let’s not  travel to a dystopia future, full of demons.”

She felt his hand slowly and gently tighten, showing what he truly meant was, ‘ _ It’s going to be alright, we’ll be fine.’ _

_ “ _ What, you didn’t enjoy it. I thought it was delightful.” Ellana smiled as she leaned into his touch, showing she understood his message.

“Come on,” Cassandra said, stopping the talking, “The queen will be waiting for us,”

“She’s right.” The inquisitor acknowledged. She removed her shoulder from Dorian’s touch as she lead the others to the entrance. 

Ellana was very careful with choosing who came with her for this meeting; she didn’t want to take any risks like ‘ _ Sera’  _  since her meeting with King Alistair wasn’t the ‘best’ despite him apologising about the encounter, she was still unsure about his view on the inquisition. Cassandra and Varric were easy choices however Dorian was a last minute  since something came up with Leliana, that she couldn’t ignore. “ _ Things would have been so much easier with Leliana here.” _

The small group entered the immense structure, gazing upon the familiar halls once again expect this time it doesn’t have any red lyrium scattered on every object. Guards lined the halls for miles, standing shoulder to shoulder against the cold,stone walls. 

“Ah, Inquisitor.”

Ellana looked over to her right to see a young, small man scuttling towards them, in a fast pace. His face flushed bright red and sweating, giving the impression that he had just come from a very stressful situation, “ The Queen is waiting for you in the garden, follow me please.” he said,breathing heavily like he had just hiked a mountain to get there.

“I wonder what has happened to get him all flustered like that.” Varric whispered, as they followed the man, ‘ _ Let’s call him Scuttle, man doesn’t sound right.’  _  in question to the back of the castle.

“It probably has something to do with the Inquisition.” Cassandra speculated.

“Cassandra, that is not world shattering news considering it is us,” Dorian jested, causing Cassandra to roll her eyes at him. A  recognisable expression on her face.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out,” Ellana said as they started to see the green scenery of the garden,

Two voices emerged from the lush landscape, a woman and a man. Both enraged with each other. The woman was undeniably Queen Persephone Cousland however the man was unknown.

“I am doing this Teagan and you can not stop me.” Her majesty demanded, her voice echoing through the garden.

“Would you just consider what’ll happen to the kingdom, if you go through with this.” The man, now known as Arl Teagan,

Dorian and Ellana looked at each other, raising an eyebrow while still following the stumbling ‘ _ Scuttle’ _ . The intense argument slowly increased in volume as the company arrived at their destination.

The garden was bigger than the one at Skyhold; soaring trees and blooming flowers littered the sides contrasting against the man made castle. In the middle held a wooden gazebo with a circle of cosy sofas in a circle. This was where the Queen and the Arl were.

“Does Alistair even kn-”

“Enough !” The Queen commanded, “I have made my decision and as your Queen you will respect them.”

Sheepishly, ‘ _ Scuttle’  _ coughed gaining the attention of his two superiors, “The Inquisition is here.” He addressed, rubbing the back of his neck due to the awkward and still tense situation.

“Thank you Adrien, that’ll be all.” Persephone politely thanked, smiling at him sweetly however this changed when she turned back to address Teagan.

“For both of you.”

Teagan bit his tongue and forcefully clamped his mouth shut, to stop a retort flying out of his lips. “Your Majesty.” He hissed through his gritted teeth as he stiffly bowed his head.

Shocked at the confrontation, Ellana watched as the Arl stormed out with ‘ _ Scuttle’  _ or Adrien trailing after him in a hurry. She looked back at the Queen to see her sighing and rubbing her head in stress.

Queen Cousland looked just like the story had entailed; She had long,cascading pale golden hair that fell naturally around her shoulders and framed her round and slim head. This was accompanied by sliver, iron eyes which seems to be to be calculating at first glance but held compassionate when looked further. All this contrasted against her slightly tanned skin showing she had been travelling out of Ferelden recently. Those were discussed in the story but the scars weren’t. There were three angry scars on her face; one across her eyebrow, another tiny one above her  lip and the final one was a slash across her right cheek.

The story didn’t show that she was only mortal.

“Inquisitor, it’s an honour to finally meet you,” Persephone greeted, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Snapping out of her train of thought, Lavellan smiled at the Queen as she tried to stop the urge to gulp in fear, “Please the honour is all mine.”

“Please sit,I’m sure you’ve had a long journey.” The Queen said ushering them to sofas inside the gazebo.

The Inquisitor and Queen both sat on single armchair across from each other while Cassandra, Dorian and Varric sat on the sofa to Ellana’s right.

Carefully, Persephone placed her hands on her long, crimson Ferelden dress , “First, I must thank you all for helping Ferelden, especially the Hinterlands, during the Mage and Templar war and the breach,” She praised before looking down guilty as her hands slowly tightened around each other, “ I wish I could of done more but the Divine’s death had to be sorted out and it wouldn’t look very good if we took a side in the war when Ferelden and Orlais are barley keeping the peace.

It was at this moment, that Ellana felt truly sorry for the Hero. It must be hard for her to watch the country, she grew up in and spent months fighting for, to be constantly in peril and she can’t do anything about it because it may cause a political disaster. Having a higher status had pros and cons, she knew that better than anyone else.      

“I must also thank you all for taking in the mages.”

“We only did what was right.” Ellana stated, blushing at all the praise given and then glaring at Dorian and Varric,who were trying not to snicker at the situation.  

Persephone smiled at the interaction like she was reminiscing about something,” I know Alistair  was quite mad that day but that was only because Arl Teagan is a good friend of the crown,he has done a lot for us.”

Dorian laughed in disbelief, “ Really ?”

The Hero of Ferelden smirked at the Tevinter mage and joked, “ Really, I know it’s quite hard to believe after that argument,” She then turned to look at the Inquisitor once again, “ Believe me there is no ill towards the inquisition from the crown so breathe and relax.”

“That is what I've been saying !” Dorian proclaimed, “ I like her.”

“Maker’s Breath.” Cassandra muttered, rolling her eyes at Dorian cheekily smiling  at Queen Persephone.

“What ?” Dorian asked, boldly smirking at Cassandra, “ Can’t I admire the Queen of Ferelden.”

Persephone chuckled at Dorian’s comment and smiling at the group’s interaction once again. “ _ It’s like she’s sadly smiling, being nostalgic ?”  _

“I’m sure you didn’t just bring us down here to praise us ?” Ellana asked,jokingly, “For that you could of just sent a letter.”

“I didn’t, Hawke told me about the Wardens and I think I have found a solution to your problem.”Persephone admitted leaning forward, getting rid of her noblewoman facade and showing her true image, a warrior. “I may have found a way to cure the calling.”

“Wait,hold it.” Dorian interrupted, “ as in ‘The Calling’, the one that has made all the wardens go crazy.”

 The queen nodded, “I will gather Ferelden’s armies to help fight Corypheus as well as the battle at Adamant Fortress, if you assist me in this mission.” 

Ellana briefly looked at her companies and then turned to the Queen, “ It would be an honour to have you at the Inquisition's side.”

"Well then we have much to discuss."


End file.
